Freedom
by BlooD MasCarA
Summary: Kai & Tala believe the world revolves around the Abbey, & the people living outside were exiled by God. Rei, a bold teen who wondered away from home, stumbles upon this sinister place, only to find more than he bargained for. Summary changed slightly Yaoi
1. Perfection

**Full Summary:** All their lives, Kai and Tala believed that the entire world revolved around the Abbey, and all those people who lived outside of the Abbey were destined to be punished by God. But when the Abbey children start to claim they're seeing angels, the children are sent away to be "cured" and then they are never seen again. Rei, a young, adventurous boy, who had heard rumors of what goes on inside the Abbey, goes to discover whether the rumors were indeed correct, only to find out more than he bargained for. Yaoi.

**Rating:** M…yes, that'll work.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Course language. Whatever…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but unrecognizable characters and the plot. Do NOT steal it. Or else…

**A/N:** I'm all of a sudden struck by inspiration and all these ideas for new stories are popping up randomly in my head. It's amazing. I just thought up a new story before, and now look at me, I got another one. Man, I'm on a roll. But I'm starting to wonder how I'm going to manage all of my stories. God, I have 6 unfinished stories now, and not nearly enough time to update them all. Oh well…

Hm. Think of this fic as a story similar to 'The Island'. Has anyone seen that? If you have, you'd probably understand this better.

* * *

**Freedom **

Prologue

**...BlooD MasCarA...**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Boris calls all of us to the hall in the north wing, where he talks to us about God and about the impending doom that calls for us outside of these walls. But he doesn't have to remind us of the terrors of the outside world. We wouldn't go outside anyways, not with God's promise to punish those that leave. The doors are never watch, we could leave whenever we wanted to, but no one would. No one. Except Tala, I suppose.

All my life, all I wanted was freedom. Just to be able to do what I want, within God's law, of course. I'm sick of this place. It's so depressing, and sometimes I really wonder whether they would fix the dim lights that hang over my head, like they said they would, or pay attention to our empty stomachs as they growl for attention. Then maybe life would be a little brighter. Just a little. I would be able to sleep at night, knowing that for once in my life, my tummy is satisfied, not wrestles from the one meal a day schedule.

All his life, all Tala wanted was me. He wants freedom. He's sick of the early mornings when we pray. He's sick of the threats that Boris gives us in the name of the Lord. He's sick of the punishments that God has chosen for us for disobeying. And most of all, he's sick of God.

I wonder sometimes, if maybe God even exists. Tala surely believes he doesn't. But how can Tala think so recklessly? If Boris ever found out, Tala would be sent down to the south wing, where no students go. It's not permitted. Down there is where Boris sends the children to be cured. Tala's not the only one who disbelieves in God. Those like him are taken to the south wing and are cured, then transferred to another location. We never see them again…

I fear for Tala's life. Tala is like a brother to me, no, not a brother, he's more than that. He's my other half. He's everything I'm not. He's perfection. I know Tala has his eyes set on me, because he finds me the most beautiful creature in the Abbey. Often I catch his azure eyes wonder down my body, but never has he tried to touch me, or force himself on me – even though he is more than strong enough to do so. And he knows he is. But he's not like that, and besides, it would be against God's will. He may not believe, but he knows that even that is wrong.

I don't care whether Tala likes to check me out, and honestly, I wouldn't care if he did try to touch me. I'd probably just play right back. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't let anyone touch me, or let anyone try to harm me. He's my guardian angel, my savior, and would die trying to protect me.

A knock on my door shakes me from my thoughts. Silently, I open the door. Tala waits for me on the other side, a bored expression upon his pale features. His crimson locks are standing in their usual position and his ice blue eyes are gazing expectantly at my crimson ones.

I know Tala had confessed his love to me when I had turned 16, but I had told him no. Plain and simple. I was cold and insensitive, and I hated myself afterwards for being like that. I was stunned, and I didn't know how to react, so I reacted the only way I knew how; coldly and cruelly.

Now, almost four months later, we are still best friends and there is no love-loss between us, but sometimes I can tell Tala is trying hard not to feel love towards me. He tries not to get so close to me. He's worried that he may do something he'd regret.

After his confession I had noticed certain things about the way I acted around him. I had noticed that maybe I was feeling the same way towards him. Sure, in the beginning I felt uncomfortable being around him, unsure of whether he was going to try to kiss me, or maybe more. Honest, I was scared. I am scared. I know the bible says that love is a beautiful thing, but Boris had informed us quite clearly that these days, those who love were punished severely. That was another reason why I haven't confessed my love to Tala yet, even though I know he still loves me and wouldn't reject me. He was taking a chance, telling me he felt for me. But I am not foolish like that. I would not put Tala in harms way because of emotions. Emotions made you week. Grandfather said so.

Tala catches my eye. His crystal eyes are wondering again, down my body. I can sense his hand twitch. He's trying to resist the temptation before him. I almost smile at the thought. Knowing Tala loved me so much made me feel so appreciated and welcomed. He is my guardian angel.

I sigh. "Tala, my face is up here." His eyes snap back up to mine. He doesn't blush or feel embarrassed. He just apologizes and stands back to let me through the door. More children are walking past us, heading towards the north wing.

"Thanks," I mumble, letting Tala close the door behind us and catch up to me. We walk in silence for a while. Little children run past us; laughing, smiling, and playing. So innocent. I smile at them as one of them smiles back at me with cherry lips and pretty blue eyes. Her brown curls bounce as she runs with her friends.

"At least they're still pure," Tala said softly, watching as the children fled down another corridor to the north wing.

"Hn." Another pair of children walked past then, both of them acting like mindless drones. My smile faded. How sad.

"Hm…they've been brainwashed," I mutter. It's true. Some children are brainwashed into being obedient because they were so rebellious. It's sad, knowing that they will no nothing more than what the Lord tells them.

Tala stays silent, but I know he's thinking the same thing. I was never like that. Tala, on the other hand, was always tempted to pick a fight with someone, or complain about our lives here. And now I'm glad that I had stopped him every time. Or else, he could have ended up like them, like Spencer is now.

Spencer was a great friend. He's older that us, tall and broad. His blonde hair stands up, much like Tala's but with a different style. He was such a great guy to us, always watched our backs and taught us things that Boris doesn't. And I thank him for that, and for his sacrifice to save Tala.

He had sacrificed himself to protect us. We were in trouble; there was no doubt. Boris was leering down at us, screaming at our disloyalty to God. I couldn't save Tala that time, and he was caught red handed. If only Tala hadn't opened his big mouth, then maybe we wouldn't have been in the predicament. I remember the words so clearly.

'Guards. Send TI667 to the south wing,' Boris had ordered, glaring at Tala. We all had our own identity label. Our names were branded on our wrists and the back of our necks. Tala is TI667, and I am KH421.

Tala was standing proudly, refusing to let the alarm show on his young features. Boris hadn't noticed that small flicker of fear that flashed within his cerulean orbs, but I had. And it had frightened me. Tala was so strong and had such a brightness about him. It took a lot to scare my friend. But we both knew the consequences of his actions. I was scarred too, because I would never see him again. That's what happened. They got cured, and were taken away. I didn't want that to happen to Tala, I didn't.

Spencer, the man who I admire even now, had intervened. He was standing beside us, a witness to Tala's foul mouthing of God. 'Sir, I had told Tala to say those things.'

We were both stunned, and I think that even Spencer couldn't believe his own words. His words sounded so convincing, and if I hadn't been a witness, I would have believed him without a moment's hesitation. Boris seemed to agree with me on that one.

'I see. And why?' he had asked with obvious distaste is his voice. Boris despises anyone who opposes his rules within the high walls. Spencer stood tall, but at his age then, the old man was still looming over him. Not like nowadays. Spencer was a giant.

'I was afraid, sir.'

'Oh really? Of what?'

'T-that, if I were to oppose a guard and get caught, that I would get in trouble, sir.'

'I see, so you let TI667 take the blame?'

'Yes sir.'

Stillness followed subsequently, and even as Spencer was taken away towards the darkness of the South Wing, silence reigned supreme. At that moment, I would have given anything to be free from that place, to believe all of Tala's nonsense and seen the outside world. It was when the promise of freedom first beckoned me over…

**X**

"Tala?" I ask, almost fearing that my voice was going to sound shaky from the memory. It didn't and calm washed over me once more. The glass eyes followed us like a hawk as we rounded the corner. Sometimes, it seemed like the well-hidden cameras were following us constantly. Paranoia was common in this place, and all students had a tad of it inside of themselves somewhere, even if they wouldn't admit it. I acknowledge it; I am a little paranoid. So maybe the cameras aren't always following us like hawks, but it just feels like…it is.

"Yeah, Kai."

"…It's nothing."

"You sure. You know you can talk to me," he said. He's not stupid and knows something's up. I suppose something has been bothering me a little. Tala is older and wiser than me, so I do consider his support valuable to me. Without him, I wouldn't be half the guy I am today.

"I know…thanks."

A small smile trails on his lips, his eyes are kind and suddenly this place doesn't depress me as much as it did. Tala always had that effect on me. Bastard. I kick myself inside. I didn't just think bastard! Mentally, I pray to God for forgiveness. Some thoughts just weren't meant to be had.

Silence follows us the rest of the way. More children and teenagers walk past us, conversing animatedly. Looking at the children running, it makes me realize how quickly life has gone by. In less than two more years, it'll be the end. I'll be dead from old age. And what's worst, Tala will be dead before me, being four months older. Somehow, four months seems like forever, much too long to be separated from him.

I remember vaguely when I was younger, Boris had explained to Tala and me about the old days. The days when people lived to be older than he was. He was old, a grown up, like the guards. They are the only adults I've ever met and am likely to meet. Nowadays, we die at the age of 18. Spencer is so close, 17 and nine months. So close.

Boris had survived death for many decades, so I am determined to do the same. Hopefully, Tala and me can both make it. I know we can.

The density of children increased significantly as we entered the chapel together. The walls were lit with torches and candles, lighting the room with a dim, ginger light. The stonewall was decorated with paintings of Jesus and his Disciples. Boris stood at the center of the setting, waiting for students to gather in their respected seats and quieted down. The mass was about to begin.

We walked with everyone else, passing a few rows before coming across our usual seats. On the back of the wood was written the label names of all the children. TI667 was written beside mine, KH421. We sat and waited patiently in our comfortable silence. Our silence was all we needed.

I think Tala knows I like him too, but its hard to tell the with red head. He can be so unreadable and unpredictable. But then again, we have to be.

"Excuse me." I glance up to look into impatient lilac orb. Typical Bryan. Tala and me scrunch up our knees to our chests to give the tall teen passage through. He passes through with little difficulty before settling himself down beside me. Bryan on my left and Tala on my right. Great.

Bryan Kutnetzov, the resident bully, brand BK131, as written clearly at the back of his seat. We are great friends, but Bryan has some sort of thing against Tala. They're still friends, but not really good friends. At least they can tolerate each other, not like Bryan and Ian.

I think I already know why it is that Bryan doesn't particularly like Tala. I suppose somehow he knows that Tala loves me, and that, naturally, that isn't a good thing, because our resident bully has a little thing for me. And as conceited as that may sound, it is true, and both Bryan and Tala know it. Bryan's attraction towards me is not as big as Tala's, but enough to let jealousy get involved. Bryan's jealous because Tala and me are the best of friends, and Bryan and me aren't. But I can't exactly help that. I'm not attracted to Bryan. Sure, he's tall, well built, nice eyes and lavender hair, but it's just not the same. Tala is my love, my life. Tala is perfection in my eyes. Too perfect. Sometimes, I think I might wake up and discover that Tala's love for me was just a dream, a nice, pleasant dream, and knowing that perfect isn't in love with me makes me feel…empty…incomplete…

But when the entire room has settles and Boris' beady grey eyes have examined each and every one of us, he begins reading the opening prayer preformed every week. This is the only time Tala ever shows his attraction to me in public. And it's pretty much the same for Bryan. Sitting in the middle does have its advantages.

Tala's slim hand slides from across his chest to his thigh. I sit quietly, watching from the corner of my eye. Tala is a bad influence on me, I've decided. Never, ever in my life would I ever have believed that I'd disobey God's will and let another person love me. But now, I think I've gone over that sacred line. Not only is it love, but also it's with two different people, both males, which wouldn't make God any happier, and it's in the house of God. His house, for goodness sake!

But I try to redeem my disloyalty in his house by being extra good and pray for forgiveness. It's the only way as I see it.

Tala's hand slips casually from his leg, to my thigh. He squeezes slightly, as if asking for permission to touch me. That's what I love about Tala. He would never do anything to me that would possibly hurt me, or make me uncomfortable.

I gladly place my hand on top of his with as much caution as possible. Neither Boris, nor the guards are allowed to see this, or else we're all in trouble. The students sitting beside us wont tell. In the Abbey, we don't get involved in other peoples business. That's how you get yourself into substantially bigger problems.

I squeeze his hand back. A small smile crosses my lips. Tala's hand has a nasty habit of wandering, but I know that very well. Well enough to know that if I give him permission to touch, I give him permission to wonder. His mind works in mysterious ways.

His hand travels to the inside of my thigh and further up. I don't stop him; I'm too preoccupied by the other hand that has found it's way to my left thigh. Bryan has a habit of touching me too; only he believes that permission isn't necessary. I on the other hand, think it's better to ask.

I remain silent, letting the hand wander up. It rests itself nicely just below the hip, not daring to move to the right slightly and get into my pants. But I'm not complaining. I don't think I could let Bryan's hand wander that way anyways. But if I were planning on complaining, Tala's slim hands would have disrupted me before any instigating on a dispute began. His hands had traveled up north while I was engaged with the other hand on my left thigh. I almost let out shocked, pleasurable moan as his hand held on to me possessively.

I can sense him leaning over closer to me so he could whisper softly in my ear. My mind races through the possibilities of things he could say. I have to say; Tala has never grabbed me before, and especially not with such possessiveness. It was as if he owned me.

"Kai…It's so hard to resist," he whispered softly, no lust, but with almost an apologetic tone. I closed my eyes momentarily, before opening them to face off against azure. They were filled with apology, but they were pleading. Pleading for me to be his. Deep in my mind, I wondered whether Bryan heard what Tala had said, or what he thought of the situation, or whether he had even noticed any of it at all.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I could just let Tala continue, but then I'd be leading him on, and it's against God's will. I couldn't. I am breaking enough rules already.

"Tala…" I say softly, with my own apologetic tone encircled within my voice. Immediately he notices my decision and shies away. His hand leaves and a rush of coldness fills me. So empty…

His azure eyes look back to the front as Boris finishes reading he Beginning of the Mass prayer. Not another word or action was had between us for the rest of the ceremony. Just silence…

* * *

**A/N:** What do ya think? Any good? Worth continuing? Please, do tell. Interesting plot, I reckon. This is gonna be fun to write! I enjoyed writing this one! 

Anybody reckon it's kind of like 'The Island', you know, how they've never been to the outside world, and they question their existence, and get taken way to be "cured" on the island? Anybody? Didn't think so…

Please Read and Review

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


	2. Exploring

**Disclaimer: **People, if I owned Beyblade, do you honestly think I would be sitting at my computer writing stories? No. Trust me, I'd have much better things to do.

**A/N:** This is where the story really begins. Hello everybody who is reading this, and I'm assuming like the story, or else wouldn't be here. Enjoy! Rei is in this chapter; so don't fret! And we meet a lot of people! Not everyone, but some of them! And we meet a kleptomaniac monkey too! Well, that's if you count Daichi as a monkey…O.o

For you people who are extra observant, I did change the summary slightly, but the actually story hasn't altered any. Sorry for any inconvenience.

**

* * *

**

Freedom

Chapter 1

**...BlooD MasCarA...**

**

* * *

Rei's POV **

Now, it's not everyday you walk into your brothers bedroom to find a naked girl sitting there, especially when that girl is your best friend, Mariah.

Now that I've got your attention, it's not what you think. Granted, the situation sounds bad, but there is a plausible explanation for all of this. We can only hope. Lee, my older brother, is an artist. Well, at least he likes to think of himself as one. My stick figures look better; trust me.

And being the artist he is, Lee prefers the company of naked individuals, instead of inspirational sceneries, as his artwork. What's really freaky is that whenever I walk into his room, the walls are decorated with naked pictures of people that I know, and that I live with. Not cool. It freaks me out. I try to stay away from this room as much as possible.

I cover my eyes with my hands as I feel my way through the mess of Lee's room, without looking at my best fiend's naked body. I stumble over an old canvas, landing face first into the black and white drawing of a naked Tyson Granger. I'm traumatized for life.

"Eh," I mumble, lifting myself from the disturbing picture of one of my best friends. I do regret the action, however, as now I'm facing a very mortified, very exposed Mariah. Somehow, Tyson's nude portrait looks very inviting right now…

"Rei!" she squealed with embarrassment, hugging her knees to her chest, concealing her bare body. Sure, Mariah may have been a lesbian, but that still didn't mean she didn't have any decency when in front of one of her favourite male friends.

"S-sorry," I splutter, hiding my golden eyes with my hands. Standing on shaky feet, I stumble into a chair behind Mariah, a particular portrait of Lee himself staring blankly at me, protecting Mariah's kitten behind from my golden eyes. Nice. Real nice, Lee.

"Very graceful, Rei," Lee said sarcastically, standing up and walking over to Mariah to put her back in the same pose she was in before. She shuffled around, yelling her protests at him. Suddenly, she didn't want to be a part of Lee's artistic hobbies. I wouldn't either.

"But Lee!"

"Just hold still, Mariah! I'm nearly finished!"

Eventually, she calmed down and took her previous position grudgingly. I just watch quietly, but I think I might leave. This place is weirding me out. Silently, I pass by exposed canvases and left the room, my back facing Mariah's naked body. I close the door with a 'click' and stroll along the corridor. I can hear small, quick footsteps coming towards me from behind. I let out a small smile. Kevin, the little scamp.

"Rei! You're up!" he yelled brightly, throwing his small arms around my waist. His dark green hair wasn't in its usual tie, so it hung around his shoulders with defeat. That's the thing about Neko-jin hair; it's a bastard to keep tame. Kevin probably didn't put his hair up after his shower, which means wild hair in the morning, a real drag to untangle.

I think he noticed my staring.

"Broke my brush again trying to take out the tangles," he said, solving my previous statement.

"Again! That's the fifth one, Kevin! I'm not a cash machine. I have to work to pay for stuff, you know?"

His shoulders slump. Damn. I always use that excuse when it comes to money, but what do you expect? Money is an issue. We have to pay to stay in this building. I know Lee tries by selling his paintings, but it's still barely enough, and my karate lessons aren't bringing much in either.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I know it's hard…" He's giving me those kitten eyes. Damn that kid.

"It's okay. Use my brush, just don't break it, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Rei!"

And he's gone like a flash, disappearing behind my bedroom door. The little scamp. I shake my head and proceed past my room towards the corridors. Hey, look! There's Matilda! She had a ballet competition up in Hokkaido yesterday, and I didn't get a chance to ask how she went.

"Matilda! How'd you go?" She turned around on her heel, her pink hair flying as she twirled. What is it with girls and pink? Well, at least she's not as bad as Mariah. Mariah - too much pink…almost…too hard…to…look at…

Her bright eyes smile up at me with great excitement. Obviously it went well. I hope so. It would mean less pink in the building.

"It was great! Got a scholarship to the Great Hokkaido Dance Academy!" She's squealing now. Hate that.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I must say; this is excellent news. Only the best get offered a place in that dance school, it's the best in all of Japan. Matilda deserves it too.

"That's great, Matilda," I say happily, giving her a toothy grin. She giggles happily at that. Most girls give me that reaction when I show my fangs. Weird. I'll never understand girls…

I wave my goodbye to Matilda as I continue down the corridor. I pass a few adults I've never met and never plan to talk to. Unfortunately, I also walk past Hilary and Julia, who were leaning against the wall, talking. Julia is fine and dandy, but Hilary…is a different story. She's boy crazy. And when I say boy crazy, I mean boy crazy.

Every now and then, our dear Hilary finds herself another drop-dead gorgeous guy to drool over. And, coincidently, this time it's me. She pervs, smothers me with affection, and is nice to me, which scares me most of all. Nice is not even in her vocabulary.

"Hey, Rei," she says, a tinge of lust within her voice. Ew…

"Hey Hilary," I reply, just to be nice, although I would much rather kick her and run. She's coming closer to me!

"I've lost my school tie, Rei. Could you take me to your room and let me borrow yours? Please?" she asks in a disgustingly sweet voice. Now, I am no idiot. She just indirectly asked me to have sex with her, which I will not do. Besides, girls aren't my thing.

"Can't you find it?" I ask. I know how to get out of situations like this. Happens to me all the time.

"No."

"Then, ask Daichi. I'm sure he has it." Her smile falters slightly. Ha! Got you now, Hilary! Once again, Daichi has come to my rescue.

"Oh. You're probably right…" her smile fades and her brown eyes are filled with disappointment. She actually thought I'd have sex with her? Please, I'd rather have sex with a cactus.

Ouch…

She slumps in defeat and wanders back to Julia, who had managed to find her twin brother Raul and jump him.

Allow me time to explain. Daichi is a kleptomaniac monkey. Not literally a monkey, but could have been in a past life, I'm sure. For those who do not know what a kleptomaniac is, it is someone who compulsively steals.

Yes, anyways. Daichi compulsively steals, so most things that we lose are found in his room, which he shares with Tyson and Kenny. So these days, instead of complaining to neighbours, we just go to Daichi's room and look inside his closet, because that's where he stashes everything he steals. Lot's of weird things in there, I've been there too many times, I know the place inside out; unfortunately.

I've seen skateboards, Tyson's lucky cap, Matilda's dancing shoes, a plastic pyramid, and of course, the occasional cock ring or porn magazine in there. I wonder whom they belong to…

Our problem here, started a few months ago when our dear Daichi first came to Japan. Sure, I tended to avoid him in the beginning, especially with that big mouth and even bigger appetite, but he grew on me. Kinda like Tyson. It was also around the time when a series of robberies were about, not real robberies, just people losing stuff. But such a thing like losing stuff tends to be interpreted as some big dramatic series of robberies in this place. Especially with all these drama queens in the building.

So, we all had our suspicions. I know Kenny had his suspicions with the girls, because a lot of the girls' stuff was stolen. I, on the other hand, that being the right, seeing the right is more superior, thought it was Kevin. Don't ask me why, but I just knew. He was a master at technology and could easily break into other people's residence.

I must say that I was ashamed to think it was he though, especially when I found out a month later that it was indeed Daichi. I guess I was being all _Nancy Drew_ about it, because I just knew I was going to solve the mystery. But sadly, no. Tyson is the real hero of this fairy-tale. But it doesn't matter. That's another story.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I really love Tokyo. I'm not saying that I don't like China, I do, but I never belonged in the village. I was born free, and no matter how many times my parents persuaded me into staying, I had to leave. I had to get out of White Tiger clan and see the world. I needed independence and release. To be free. With no limits and no one to fuss over me constantly. I love to explore, always. Everyday I leave the apartment blocks and head out towards the parks and out to the forest to explore. Absolute freedom.

"Hey, Rei. Come and play some hoops with us," Steven suggested fleetingly, passing by me, heading towards the basketball courts. The building, despite it's low accommodation cost, is equipped with all sorts of entertainment. Basketball courts outside, along with a swimming pool and spas. It's got tennis courts, gyms, dancing halls, a cinema and a restaurant on the lower level. It's the perfect place for such a multicultural group of people.

I nod my head, content with the opportunity to get some exercise. It's been a while. Since my school exams started, I haven't had anytime to go for my daily walks. So, I guess now is a good time to get myself back into shape, especially with my martial arts lesson coming soon. I don't want to be in poor shape for that. People do not pay for some lazy, unfit wacko to come and teach them how to perform karate.

I walk leisurely to the basketball courts, taking as much time as I feel necessary. Kenny and Emily were seated by the courts, both typing rapidly on their own laptops. It makes me wonder if they ever have typing competitions on who can type the fastest with as little errors as possible. It would be funny to watch, especially because Emily is so competitive and would no doubt lose to Kenny, the wimp. Oh, how her ego would die so dramatically. It almost makes me want to ask them.

Shaking my head and laughing, I scan the area with my golden cat eyes. Michael, Rick and Max were waiting on the basketball courts for Eddie and me, laughing and bouncing the ball playfully.

Brooklyn was sitting in the garden, as per usual, soaking up the rays of this very beautiful day. A small robin was perched on his shoulder, pecking at its feathers every so often. I wish I could do that; maybe I'll get Brooklyn to show me later.

Max smiles at me as I join in with the group. We're great pals. Normally, I wouldn't have agreed to playing basketball with these guys, simply because basketball is not my thing, but I really needed the exercise. I guess Max is just glad that I decided to join in, instead of wondering about the forest like usual.

"Great to see you Rei! Ready for a quick game?" Michael asks, grinning cockily at me. I nod once again. Basketball may not have been Michael's sport, but he sure as hell can play. Athletes that can do anything surround me. Now I just feel inferior.

I smile again, wondering how I managed to convince myself that this was a good idea. They're going to kick my ass.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Have you ever wondered how many people get lost in forests? No? Well, neither have I, but I've heard that over 200 people get lost in this forest every year, which is quite a lot, considering that this forest isn't easy to get to. Probably only 200 people come here once a year anyway. I come here often, but never have I delved too deep, for fear of vanishing like the others.

In fact, I read recently that 4 tourists were camping out here alone and went missing a few days ago. You'd think a thought like that would scare me, but I am fearless…GAG

After being humiliated in a small game of basketball, I had decided on just sticking to wandering aimlessly as usual. It suits me better, don't you think?

I will not reveal the score of our little ball competition, simply because I am not willing to humiliate myself further. So lets just say that I lost by just a hair.

Large, dull-green trees crowded me as I delve into the woods. I tread carefully, watching my feet incase I step on anything, which in turn, makes me run into lots of cobwebs. Buddha, I really need to find a better place to explore.

Grumbling, I stumble onto a small field of grass, satisfied with the chance to stretch my legs and relax for a bit. The sun poked indolently through the trees, casting a steady glow on my basking figure. What a beautiful day.

Smiling to myself, I doze on the borders of dreaming and consciousness, falling gently into oblivion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**ELSEWHERE:**

**Normal POV**

"Guys, I'm scared. Oh God, what was that noise?"

"Everything is your failing, McGreggor! It's your damn fault, you pejorative jackass!"

"Oh, yes, of course it's _my _fault your _Pain-in-the-ass-ness_. Everything is my fault. Nothing is ever your fault."

"Heh. This is the coolest birthday present ever guys!"

Rolling his dark lilac eyes at his friends' infantile antics, Robert proceeded virtuously through the forest wilderness, ducking under cobwebs and treading cautiously around burrows in the earth.

This was, in his opinion, not the cleverest idea they had come up with. This trip to Japan was supposed to be a present to Enrique for his 17th birthday. It was his intention to have a relaxing and entertaining weekend, though relaxing and entertaining weren't exactly the words to relate the situation. Completely frustrated and intolerant of each other were more of the right words to use, except the birthday boy of course, who found the whole experience of being lost for 4 days in an isolated forest highly amusing and cool. To him, this was the best birthday present ever, even better than last year's run with the bulls in Spain.

Johnny glowered jadedly, following the content birthday boy with awfully little interest. Oliver trailed last, fear evident in his blue orbs.

"Robert. We're just venturing deeper into the woods. We should go back," Oliver advised anxiously. Robert shook his head 'no', his pace increasing.

"Can't you hear that, Oliver? It sounds like…children." Oliver looked confused, trying his hardest to concentrate, but he heard nothing.

"No, I can't. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Robert brushed a tree limb aside and let go, giving Enrique a large slap across the face with the branch. The forced knocked the Italian off his feet, landing square on top of a stunned Johnny.

"Aaaah," the Scottish shrieked, falling hard on his behind. Oliver stood shocked before rushing to their aid. He lifted the blonde nervously from Johnny, relieved to find the red head alive and well, as well as profoundly cursing Robert and Enrique to hell.

"Robert you idiot! What did you do that for?" Johnny shouted furiously, stomping up to the German to give him a piece of his mind. Robert didn't respond. He appeared to be staring at something.

Perplexed, Johnny peeked around a few leaves, trying to get a glimpse of what his German friend found so interesting, only to stare in utter shock and relief. Robert had been right.

There, in front of them, stood a large, ominous building. Its walls were high and it's structure solid. The entire building was grey and bland, as if it had been abandoned centuries ago, but the sound of voices and children from inside brought relief into the 4 boys. Food and shelter, finally.

'_The Abbey' _was carved out of stone on the large, rusty gate. Robert took a step towards it cautiously, the other three trailing thankfully behind. Robert shoved open the gate, which screeched from lack of use and old age. They entered quietly, content with the promise of assistance. An abbey would surely offer food and shelter.

But the four of them failed to notice a small sign that hung from the gate. And if they had paid attention, they would have noticed it's warning.

'_Beware. Those who enter will be exterminated...' _

_

* * *

_

**AN/** What did ya think? Sucked? Yeah, I thought so too…

Sorry for lack of updates recently, but things have come up and I've been really busy. So sorry for the inconvenience, but chances of me updating something soon is rather slim. But there is always hope, I s'pose.

**Ps.** It's my B'day the 28th of September! I'm going to be 14! Wish me Happy Birthday!

Please Read and Review

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


End file.
